


i believe we'll (be okay)

by SheWhoWalksUnseen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DCCW Rare Pair Swap, F/M, Hi I'm Bitter about GoldenVibe being forgotten so here ya go, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/pseuds/SheWhoWalksUnseen
Summary: Cisco hadn't intended on spending the night.





	i believe we'll (be okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/gifts).



> Written for the DCCW RarePair Swap for Dach! One of the prompts was Goldenvibe with "Maybe I'm growing fond of you", which I tried to fit in through this plot bunny. There's really not enough content for this ship, so I did my best. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from Oh Honey's "Be Okay".

Cisco hadn’t intended on spending the night. Maybe it was the drinks or the ensuing quiet talks or the fact that the moment he’d seen her at his apartment door every memory of those dark eyes meeting his, every bat of her eyelashes and every smirk at how his face flushed whenever she teased him, all of it rushing back in a surge more overpowering than the waves of a tsunami crashing upon his shoulders.

It had been a long time since he’d been on a date or met someone who wanted to spend the night with him. So what if he’d gone a little overboard?

“You’re thinking too loud,” Lisa murmured, rolling onto her side. Cisco didn’t need to glance over to hear the pout in her voice.

“Sorry. Just…thinking. About things.”

Lisa laughed, soft and hushed, like they weren’t the only ones in the room and she didn’t want to wake the neighbors. Though the McGrubers next-door were pretty bad about sticking to the “be courteous and keep the noise down after ten” rule, so they had no room to judge.

“How specific.”

Cisco shrugged. He’d never really looked at the ceiling’s cracks before, the way they spread like a web in the darkness of his bedroom, like a veil over their heads. Even when he’d spent countless nights awake, tossing and turning before forcing himself to work on a new project idea or theory or  _something_  to take his mind off Dante, he had never taken the time to stare upward.

Maybe he should’ve done it sooner. Following the cracks was a little…intriguing. Like a puzzle he had yet to see to completion.

Maybe that was the insomnia talking, though.

He watched Lisa shift and prop her head up with one hand out of the corner of his eye. Her curls fell over her face, for once messy and wild instead of perfectly laid, but she swept them out of her eyes with her other hand in a swift motion. She still hadn’t removed her makeup, but he doubted she was getting up any time soon to wash her face.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re thinking, handsome?”

“Maybe.”

Lisa tilted her head but said nothing. Cisco could feel the weight of her stare, heavy and piercing. Likely searching for tells or signs that he was lying.

That was the thing with Lisa (though maybe it was just a Snart thing, now that he thought about it). She never took things at face value, never took words for granted. It was hard to believe people when they were always trying to hurt you or they never believed you themselves.

(For a moment he reflected with regret that he couldn’t have punched Lewis Snart before his son shot him through the chest.)

Not that she wasn’t getting better about it. Or, she had been better about it today, at least. There was more pain clinging to the edges of her face than Cisco would’ve liked, though, an open, raw wound that wouldn’t close no matter how much concealer she tried to hide it with.

He wondered if it had been the Legends who told her hours before. Maybe Heatwave had done it, or Sara. She seemed more diplomatic and comforting.

“Cisco.” She was firmer this time, not quite annoyed but edging there.

“Why are you here?”

Lisa paused for a long moment. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed his hands over his eyes. He hated how his throat closed up, how his chest was already tightening in anticipation. “Why are you here, Lisa?”

She sat up. Cisco didn’t bother to meet her eyes, just kept staring at the ceiling as he lowered his hands from his face.

It wouldn’t do him any good to look.

“I’m here because I want to be.”

“Right.”

Lisa huffed. He didn’t like the exasperation in her voice. “What are you doing? Do you not want me to stay?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“And here I thought you’d be happy about it.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” Cisco thought back to the last time he’d seen her, their kiss in broad daylight before she’d left on her motorcycle, the tingling warmth and giddiness that flooded his veins even as he swore it wouldn’t happen again. Couldn’t happen again. Shouldn’t. “I’m not okay with being used as a pity fuck, though.”

Lisa stilled. There was no sunlight to break through the doubts and the darkness in his run-down apartment.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Funny, he’d never thought he’d hear such a cold tone coming from the Golden Glider, of all people.

“I know why you’re here. I just found out too. I mean, B - Flash told me after the whole…invasion and everything. With the aliens.” Of course, now would be the time he’d start rambling. He took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I am. But I don’t… I don’t want to do this if all it’s going to be is a pity fuck. I’m not… I can’t do that right now.”

She didn’t speak for a few minutes.

It was fine, really. He’d figured it out pretty quick once the adrenaline and the high had ended, once they’d collapsed and had a chance to catch their breath. Cisco didn’t think bad of her for doing so – she was hurting and grieving, she needed an escape. How she’d found his apartment he didn’t know, but he had been happy to talk and tumble together into bed while it lasted.

Maybe it was shitty to think of it that way. He wasn’t exactly a role model either for how to deal with grief.

(It didn’t help that it was one of the first times in a while he’d felt alive.)

“Cisco.” He didn’t turn as she sighed, her back against the headboard, sheets tangled around her body still. Lisa didn’t sound quite so chilly now, less angry and rearing to strike the moment his tongue slipped, but he had long since learned (or should have, by now) it was best not to trust that honeyed lilt. “You really believe I’d come here hoping to forget about him like this?”

He could only shrug.

(He didn’t. Lisa wasn’t cruel; she may be a thief and a criminal but she wasn’t truly cold-hearted.)

Lisa sighed. “I found out months ago, honey. Mick told me all about his little heroic stunt. I came because I was in the neighborhood – ” Cisco snorted, did she even _try_ and hide what she did in her spare time anymore “ – and, believe it or not, I wanted to see you.”

Cisco glanced over and watched the space between her brows furrow, tight and pinched with an emotion he couldn’t name. He could count the moles on her bare shoulders from here, little constellations spelling out her grief in ways she was unable to aloud.

“Why?”

Her lips curled into a sad smile. “Maybe I’m growing fond of you. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Considering that the last couple times you tried that, you wound up double-crossing me – and then my team… Yeah, a little.”

It was her turn to snort in disbelief. Maybe it was the fact that she was bare and wrapped in his bedsheets without a care or the way her curls fell over her eyes as she shook her head, but she looked less like a supervillain now than she had that first night they met. Without the simper and the batted eyelashes, she looked older, like she’d slept as much as Cisco had these past weeks, with the weight of the world crushing her shoulders no matter how hard she fought back.

To put it plainly, she looked…tired.

“Well, if you didn’t come here for _that_ ,” Cisco said, “then you’re telling me you came because you missed me?”

“Maybe.”

His heart twisted deep in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Look,” Lisa said, her still-pink lips drooping from the effort it seemed to be taking to form a simple smile, “if you want me to leave, just say so. I’ll understand.”

“I don’t – ” Cisco started to reach for her before he paused, aborting the motion immediately. Her eyes darted to the movement, at once wary and confused. It struck him that she was just as unsure about what to do as he was, maybe more so in the end. Maybe she hadn’t intended for things to escalate tonight and maybe she did need a friend.

(The memory of _You know, you might actually be my first real friend_ echoed in the back of his mind and his heart seized again.)

He regained his courage, tracing his fingers over her shoulder with the very pads of his fingertips. He could see the jagged scar she’d revealed at S.T.A.R. Labs the last time they’d seen each other resting near her collarbone. For a moment he wanted to trace that too, to press his lips to the scar and remind her that Lewis was gone, that he couldn’t hurt her anymore, but the way she was already tensing made him dismiss that idea. Keeping his hand to her shoulder seemed best.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he murmured. “But I don’t want this to be a… You know, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I’m not in the best place either for that right now.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow, her eyes still focused on his fingers. “Flash troubles?”

“Kinda. My brother.” She looked up and Cisco fought not to glance away. “He, uh, I lost him too to… Flash-related things. I thought. I don’t know. I don’t pretend to understand the way the universe works.” He laughed, but the sound came out hollow, empty. “The point is, I want whatever this is but I’m still – ”

Lisa pressed her fingers to his lips and he hesitated. For the first time since the conversation had started, that familiar mirth returned to her gaze. He couldn’t help but drink it in, bathe in its warmth. “I get it. I’m not saying I am either. But… I meant what I said.”

The _about you_ remained unspoken. Still, he felt it cling to his heart, small and full of hope against all odds.

“Friends, at least?”

Lisa smiled. This one was more genuine, less grieving and melancholy. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on my DCTV Tumblr @areyouscarletcold. Comments are always appreciated, and have a great day!


End file.
